Project Randomness
by candycity
Summary: A collection of random one-shots. Angsty, crazy, funny, romantic - you have been warned. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Perfection and Superglue

_Written for PenonPaperonKeys's Daring, Different, Dangerous? Challenge. _

**Pairing**: Dominique/Teddy

**Quote (angst)**: "I want to be perfect Teddy but I'm not. I'm not even close."

**Quote (humor): **"Ouch! What the bloody- James Sirius Potter you little rat! I'll kill you!"

**Prompt**: dead

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters.

"You're absolutely perfect, Dominique Weasley," Teddy murmured, caressing her face. In his eyes, she was. She was beautiful on the inside and out, intelligent, humourous, caring, and he loved her.

She disagreed.

"I want to be perfect, Teddy, but I'm not. I'm not even close," Dominique said quietly, pulling away and staring off into the distance. Why would she be? She wasn't stunning like her mother. She wasn't a genius like Rose, and she had none of Lily's wit and charm. She was just her, Dominique. Not THE Dominique Weasley who was the daughter of Ron Weasley's brother, or Dominique Weasley, Harry Potter's niece. Just Dominique.

"Listen to me, Dom," Teddy said softly, turning her face back to him and faced her, looking absolutely serious. "You may not be perfect in your eyes, but you're perfect to me."

Dominique allowed a small smile to cross her face. That was what she loved about him – he was so _honest_ and _sincere_ and so completely _adorable_. He really and truly felt that she was perfect. At least, to him.

"Teddy-" she began, about to list out all her imperfections, but Teddy beat her to it. He covered her mouth with his, and she shut up.

When they finally broke apart, he grinned hugely. "Now do you believe me?"

Dominique smiled like a starstruck little girl with a major crush on some famous actor. Teddy never failed to amaze her with his..._muchness_, as the Mad Hatter would say.

"Shut up and kiss me, you big goof," she commanded. He grinned and complied.

Suddenly, they heard a click and felt the warm flash of a camera on their skin. They broke apart instantly, and turned to glare at their little cousin.

"What the hell, James?" The first-year grinned cheekily, flung a hard plastic object at them, and scarpered.

"Ouch! What the bloody – James Sirius Potter you little rat! I'll kill you!" The two sixth-years scrambled after the nimble first year, who unfortunately had apparently inherited his father's Seeker reflexes. They pushed the door open and ran headfirst into a solid wall.

"Potter, you are so dead-"

"DOMINIQUE WEASLEY AND TEDDY LUPIN, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" the wall shrieked. The pair raised their heads unwillingly, and smiled weakly.

"Oh – hi, Professor McGonagall."

Behind a pillar, James laughed silently to himself. He darted out from behind the pillar, and as Teddy and Dominique gestured and pointed frantically in all directions, and spluttered incessantly, he made his way quietly to the Gryffindor Common Room, smiling and clutching his camera like a good little first-year would.

It was two weeks before Dominique could plead her father to break the charm that caused the pictures to be stuck resolutely to the wall - "I'm a CURSE-breaker, Dom, not a charm-breaker!" - which was a pretty lame excuse in her opinion. And, much to her chagrin, she was forced to allow Bill to leave Hogwarts fifteen Galleons richer, a ridiculously smug expression on his face.

If things weren't bad enough, James didn't get a single punishment, and managed to snitch the poster that Bill had unstuck from the wall, and re-stuck it onto the ceiling of the Great Hall, where it remained for another month, while Dom and Teddy got two week's detention.

The worst part, however, was a little fact that Dominique only found out six months after the incident. There WASN'T a charm on the poster. It was stuck to the wall and the ceiling with regular Muggle superglue, and Dominique and Teddy had performed all sorts of wondeful charms and hexes, when in actual fact all they needed was a wet cloth and some soap.

Yeah, Dominique wasn't all that pleasant to James for quite a while after that.

_Yeah, I know it kind of skips of angst to fluff to humour, but whatever. R&R please._


	2. Rainbow Girl

**A/N:** Well...this is rather crappy, really.

I'm sorry. I've been having writer's block for a while now, and this was practically forced out of my malfunctioning mind. Ah well.

I don't own Harry Potter. **J.K. Rowling** does, yeah?

Oh yeah, and a shoutout to **Eunice** (PyroMidnightAngel). Happy Birthday! (:

* * *

He was never one for bright colours.

After all, he _was_ a Malfoy, and Malfoys were all about grey and silver and maybe even gold (yeah, the colours of **Galleons**). _The brightest colour that wasn't completely below the Malfoys_, his grandfather had told him, _was green – _**serpent**_-green, to be exact._

So, naturally, he and Lily Potter were practically _destined_ to be mortal enemies.

He was a Malfoy – silver and green and _Pureblooded_, and above everyone else.

She was a Potter – beautiful and bright with laughing eyes the colour of milk chocolate.

But as soon as he set his haughty Malfoy-grey eyes on her laughing chocolate-brown ones, everything his grandfather had lectured him about suddenly seemed _oh-so-meaningless.

* * *

_

Well, he should've expected it, really.

But Lily was just so vivacious and bright and the _complete opposite_ of Scorpius. When she'd offered him a handful of Colour-Tongue sweets, he'd declined stiffly, remembering what his grandfather had said about Weasley's sweets. Lily had simply laughed and stuffed one of the sweets into his mouth. His tongue had remained – as the wrapper declared unashamedly – '_blindingly Purple Pizzazz_' - for a week.

And so it was natural that he – the _oh-so-boring_ Malfoy boy – would fall for just about the brightest girl in the school – maybe even the UK – _and_ end up going out with said girl.

It's not like it was his fault. But apparently Albus Potter - who, by the way, was his_ freaking best mate_ -didn't agree. All right, in Albus's case, it was _evident_, which was made quite obvious by the purplish bruise forming on his cheek.

But hey, if it meant getting to spend more time with Lily, he'd take a few dozen more punches any day.

"Sorry, Scorp," she said, not sounding very sorry at all, but instead rather amused, "you know what he's like." He scowled, fully aware of the fact that his bruise was turning a magnificent shade of purplish-yellow.

"I _assumed_ that he would be a bit nicer 'bout it seeing as he's dating Lissa," he grouched, indicating his favourite cousin, "but _obviously_ I thought wrong."

"Yeah, well, Lissa's your cousin," she reminded him, "I'm his sister."

"Oh, _really_?" he asked sarcastically. "I completely forgot. It's not as if he shrieked that about twenty times while punching me in the face."

Lily laughed. "But I'm worth it, aren't I?" she asked teasingly, punching his shoulder lightly. He looked her over – all five feet zero of _colour_ and _sparkle_ and complete and utter _Lily_.

"Yeah, you are," he said seriously, and leaned in to kiss her.

_'Cause she's his rainbow-girl, and she always will be.

* * *

_

By the way, this is my entry for the Crayola and a Character Challenge on the HPFC forum. Review, flame, whatever...Thanks for reading!

-Avril


End file.
